


Don't Be A Stranger

by Katyakora



Series: Killerwave Week [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dad!Mick, F/M, KillerWaveWeek2016, Teen!Len, kid!Jax, kid!Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when his son made friends with the little girl over the fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> For Killerwave Week 2 Day 6 - Neighbours
> 
> Background info: Jax's father died before he was born. His mother got with Mick when Jax was a baby and Mick adopted him when they got married. Jax's mother died when he was four.

Technically, Mick hadn’t ever actually met the woman who lived in the house behind his.

 

But he did know a lot about her.

 

He knew she took in two distant relatives she hadn’t even known she had after their father got himself locked up. He knew this because little Lisa started talking to Jax through the back fence and the two of them managed to become firm friends before they’d even seen each other’s face, the way only children can. Jax had told Mick over dinner all about his new friend, how she and her big brother Leonard had lost their mother and their father had been ‘angry’ for a long time until the police took him away. Mick could easily read between the lines, and told Jax to let his new friend know she was always welcome to come over and play. Six was far too young for one little girl to have so many bad memories, and maybe his contagiously cheerful and loving son could help her make some good ones.

 

He knew she got a boyfriend a few months ago because a surly teenage boy popped his head over the back fence and asked if Lisa could play with Jax in their yard until the boyfriend left. When it was clear it was Leonard who had a problem with the guy, calling him ‘disturbingly nice’ and ‘creepily clean-cut’, Mick offered to pay the fifteen year old to help with some yard work so the poor kid could have an excuse to leave as well.

 

That was how he learned she was a doctor. Leonard wasn’t particularly chatty at first, but the longer they worked, the more Mick managed to coax out of him. By the way he talked, his aunt was the first positive adult role model he’d had in his life, something he was still clearly shocked by. His dislike of the boyfriend made a lot more sense, the teenager’s fiercely protective nature clear, especially around his sister. Mick liked to think maybe he’d helped a little, convinced the sceptical teenager to at least give his aunt’s new man a chance. Goodness knows the boy needed a decent father figure who wasn’t rotting in prison.

 

He knew she was one hell of a baker because she had Leonard bring him a plate of absolutely divine lemon cupcakes because she’d made too many and wanted to thank him for keeping an eye on Leonard and Lisa the other day. Mick could cook up a storm, but baking was a science he had yet to fully master. He sent Leonard back with the clean plate and a polite request for the recipe. Which was how he learned she had beautiful handwriting, surprisingly neat for a doctor.

 

He knew she broke up with the boyfriend a week ago, because Leonard told him gleefully when he came over to babysit one afternoon.

 

He also knew that Lisa had standing permission to jump over the fence in the afternoons to hang out with Jax as long as she came home before dark, so the fact that a shaking and terrified Lisa was banging on his back door after 9 o’clock sent off all kinds of alarm bells in his head. She wasn’t particularly coherent when he let her in, clinging to him and blubbering. He managed to decipher that the now ex-boyfriend had shown up that night, ignored their demands that he leave and hit Leonard when he tried to stop the ex from getting near his aunt. That was apparently when Lisa ran outside. Calmly, Mick told Jax and Wally, there for a sleepover, to take her up to Jax’s room and to not open the door until one of their family came for them; adding to Wally to call his dad. As soon as the children were headed upstairs, Mick was out the door and vaulting over the back fence.

 

The scene he found in his neighbour’s living room made his blood run cold. Leonard was lying among the remains of a glass coffee table, curled around himself and bleeding, yet still managing to glare murderously despite the pain he must be in. A woman who must be his aunt was being dragged towards a door in the grasp of a tall man, but she was giving him absolutely hell, kicking and clawing as much as she could and screaming at him to stay away from her family. The man was snarling angrily about he was going to make her love him, and if this scene alone wasn’t enough, recognising the sick bastard had Mick seeing red.

 

He charged across the room with a roar, taking the man by surprise. The man dropped the woman’s hands to defend himself against the new threat and she seized the opportunity to rake her nails across his face. Blinded by her attack, he didn’t see the punch that sent him into the wall, his shoulder smashing a hole in the dry wall. Before he could orient himself, Mick grabbed him and threw him to the ground, pinning him under his considerable bulk and locking his arms behind his back.

 

“Hunter Zolomon, you’re under arrest, you sick son of a bitch,” Mick growled with deep satisfaction.

 

“Detective Rory, long time no see,” Hunter snarled into the carpet. “How’d you find me this time?”

 

“You’re a fucking moron, that’s how.” Zolomon had been the biggest, toughest collar of his career and Mick had taken the serial killer’s escape from the psych ward at Iron Heights a couple of years ago as a personal offence. He looked over to see Leonard being checked over by his aunt, but the teenager was looking at Mick, a question in his eyes.

 

“Lisa’s safe, she’s with Jax,” Mick assured him and Leonard sagged with relief. “My partner should be on his way. Dr Snow, does Leonard need an ambulance?”

 

“Yes, he’ll need stitches, and maybe an x-ray.” She paused, her eyes on his captive with a cold expression. “He told me his name was Jay.”

 

“Cait-” Hunter began but Mick smooshed his face further into the carpet to shut him up.

 

“You don’t get to talk to her,” he snarled. “Exercise your right to remain silent, asshole.”

 

By the time Dr Snow had called an ambulance, Joe had arrived and they put Zolomon in cuffs. Only once he was safely secured in the back of Joe’s cruiser did Mick go and get the kids. Little Lisa clung to him as he carried her next door, only letting go once she’d caught sight of her brother. The poor boy winced in pain when she threw herself at him, but hugged her back and assured her he was okay. She refused to release him even when the ambulance arrived.

 

Mick walked into the station at 10 o’clock at night to a roaring applause. However, recapturing Zolomon tasted a little bittersweet when Mick thought about how his sweet, kind neighbour would most likely have been the deranged killer’s next victim if Lisa hadn’t seen the violence and run for the nearest adult she trusted. He couldn’t shake the image from his head of that small and fragile family, holding each other in the back of an ambulance, each of them in their own way having fought off one of the most horrific killers their city had seen. It was chilling to think that, if it hadn’t been for his son befriending a little girl through the fence, they would likely all be dead right now.

 

He was immensely relieved when they all walked into the station as he was finishing up his paperwork, Lisa and Leonard looking a little droopy-eyed, Lisa from the late hour and Leonard from the painkillers they must have given him. He pointed them to the comfy chairs Jax and Wally had claimed, both boys trying valiantly to stay awake. The kids were happy to plop down with the two boys, leaving Dr Snow to give Mick her statement.

 

“Are you doing ok?” he asked softly, once they’d gotten the official questioning out of the way. She gave a bone-deep sigh.

 

“Honestly, I’m exhausted. And I feel colossally stupid. Leonard’s been telling me from day one that Jay, well, Hunter, is bad news. I should have paid more attention.”

 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. Zolomon’s been at this for years, and he’s very good at what he does.”

 

“My teenage nephew figured out he was a liar,” she pointed out with an unimpressed look. “And he barely spent any time with him.”

 

“This isn’t on you. Don’t blame yourself for that sicko’s actions,” he told her firmly.

 

“Thanks.” The corners of her mouth turned up the tiniest bit. “For...everything. I can’t bear to think what might have happened if you didn’t show up when you did.”

 

“You and me both,” he agreed with a shudder. “I’m just glad Lisa came to me as quick as she did. Pretty sure she’s earned herself extra dessert for a month,” he added.

 

“They both did,” Dr Snow said emphatically with a real smile as she looked over at her niece and nephew. “I tried to get him to run, but Leonard refused to leave me with him. Did his damnedest to protect me.”

 

“He’s a good kid. They both are”

 

“I’m lucky to have them.”

 

“They’re lucky to have you,” he stated plainly. Her brow pinched in pleasant surprise, so he elaborated. “I know I don’t know the whole story, but from what I’ve heard, they’ve had it pretty rough. I’ve only known them a few months, but it’s easy to see they’ve been coming out of their shells and I think that’s because of you. I’ve seen a lot of kids like them come through this place, I’m glad they’ve got somebody who really cares looking out for them.”

 

She blushed prettily at the compliment, and Mick was very aware this was a terrible time to be noticing how beautiful she was, even bruised and disheveled with spots of blood on her clothes. Hell, knowing what she’d survived, that she’d fought every second, simply made her more attractive. Mick cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“Well, I don’t think there’s anything else we need tonight. My partner and I will come by in a couple of days for a follow up, but I think it’s time you all went home and got some rest.” They both stood, and he caught the flash of hesitance on her face. He couldn’t help but add, “And hey, I’m just over the fence if you need anything.”

 

She gave another real smile, only this time, she was looking at him. “Thank you. Again. Really, I can’t thank you enough, Detective.”

 

“It’s enough to know you’re all safe. And please, call me Mick.”

 

“Caitlin,” she offered in return. “It’s nice to finally meet the mysterious neighbour I’ve heard so much about. Despite the circumstances.”

 

“Same here.”

 

The next day was a saturday, and thankfully Mick’s day off. It was tempting to go next door and check on them, but he didn’t want to intrude. Luckily, both Jax and Wally asked to go over as soon as they’d had breakfast, so he sent them over on the condition they help Caitlin clean the place up. Mick himself went out to the shed where he kept his woodwork projects, glad to see he had the materials he needed for what he wanted to make. He got to work measuring, cutting and sanding, barely noticing the time go by. It was midday by the time a gentle knock had him looking up from his work.

 

“Hi,” Caitlin said from the doorway with a hesitant smile. “The kids made pizzas for lunch. I thought you might want to join us.” Her eyes landed on his project and her mouth dropped open in surprise. “Is that a coffee table?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I noticed you needed a new one and I like to work with my hands in my downtime.” He clamped his lips firmly shut to keep from rambling further.

 

“That is so sweet. Thank you.” Her smile and thanks were genuine and Mick couldn’t keep the pleased smile off his own face.

 

“You’re welcome,” he muttered a little bashfully, following her next door to join the kids.

 

Lisa and Jax had always been going back and forth, but now Leonard started showing up too; ostensibly to keep an eye on Lisa, but he also spent a lot of time with Mick, helping him out with stuff and Mick found himself teaching the teenager about engines and woodwork since he was hanging around anyway. He started asking questions, the sort of things a teenage boy might ask his father figure, and Mick found he didn’t mind filling that role. Caitlin also often dropped in, usually to drop off ‘extra’ baking or to pick up her children who seemed to spend all their time at Mick’s place. Often, they’d wind up chatting, and on more than one occasion spent so long talking that the whole family ended up staying for dinner.

 

Mick himself kept finding reasons to pop over the fence, initially to help fix the damage from the other night. Once that was done, he found himself volunteering to help out with other things around the house. The traffic between their two properties became so heavy that Mick eventually knocked out a section of the fence and put a gate in. The night he finished the gate, Jax didn’t immediately get up to do his dishes after dinner the way he usually did. Instead, he set his cutlery done and gave his father an uncharacteristically serious look.

 

“Dad, are you going to ask Caitlin out soon?”

 

Mick almost choked on his lasagne. “What?” he sputtered.

 

“Lenny says you guys like each other,” the six year old explained helpfully. Only he and Lisa could get away with calling Leonard Lenny, which really should have been a clue for Mick. “But Caitlin doesn’t think you like her back because you haven’t asked.” He suddenly looked worried. “You do like her, right? I like her.”

 

“Yeah, son, I like her,” Mick answered with a sigh. “It’s just a little more complicated than that.”

 

“So you’re not gonna ask her out?” Poor Jax looked heartbroken.

 

“I will,” Mick assured him with another sigh, because he’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t been kicking the possibilities around in his head. “It’s about timing, son. Their family’s been through some rough stuff recently. I’m giving her time to heal from that before I go complicating things.”

 

“Ok.” With that, he hopped out of his seat and went about his normal evening routine. Mick sat at the table wondering when the hell his kid got so perceptive.

 

In the end, their children conspired against them. Mick finished cooking for him and Jax one night, only for Caitlin to come over and inform him that Leonard was taking the kids to the movies, a little perplexed as to why he’d insisted she be the one to tell him. Rather than let the food go to waste, Mick naturally offered her dinner and the pair spent a pleasant, comfortable evening together. They probably wouldn’t have even been aware it was all a plot if it wasn’t for Jax and Lisa high-fiving in triumph when Leonard opened the door to the sight of Mick and Caitlin making out on the couch.

  


**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I really like the idea of Caitlin and the Snarts being distantly related.  
> This could probably be better (ie longer) but it's 2am and I'm all out of fucks.


End file.
